campaignmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silver Moon Rebellion
The Silver Moon Rebellion is a Campaign set in the world of Sorakos. The campaign is designed for a Dungeons & Dragons setting, specifically 4th Edition. Player Characters * Darius Kurn, Sorcerer (played by Nick) * Hungrig, Druid (played by MrStabs) * Miri, Shaman (played by John) * Gavroche Greyholt, Rogue (played by Eric) * Halikar, Fighter (played by Cat) * Delarian, Sword Mage (played by Scott) * Cala, Elementalist (played by Christina) Setting Location and History The Silver Moon Rebellion takes place in the world of Sorakos, specifically the nations of the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire. Six years prior to the events that started the campaign the two nations engaged in a four-year war (thus ending two years before the campaign began) and have since had tension. The Republic lies in the west, the Empire in the east. North of the two nations is a very dense region of mountains few people have dared to travel through, and the rest of the continent is surrounded by water. The Republic believes in democracy, being governed by the Council of Rings with the Garnician Republican Guard handling military matters. The Republic city of Dream Forge is their biggest economic advantage, being their primary source of Dreamstone. The use of magic in the Republic requires a license, though one can be obtained in many ways, including via simple payments, military service or joining a church. The country's transportation infrastructure is primarily handled through its rail system and Sky Skiffs. The Empire beleives in theocracy, being governed by an Emperor or Empress. The imperial leader is seen as a religious figure chosen by the gods, the ruler also being seemingly immortal as the current ruler, Empress Mara Thanon, has been in power for an estimated two hundred years. A major boon to the Empire's economy is trade with the Feywild Commonwealth, a major city within its own borders. Magic in the Empire is available to all, but it is more common for mages and the like to be aristocrats due to the cost of training. The country's transportation infrastructure is more traditional, though they make more use of caravans that travel through the Whisperwind. Campaign The players play the role of key operatives for the rebel faction known as Silver Moon, which is dedicated to stopping a Garnician Republican Guard conspiracy to start a new war with the Zahn Empire and wipe out the Fey. The players decide their own goals and manage the rebellion's forces. Events Prelude: Rebel Dawn Driscoll Cuchulain and Salaris Veihd recruit Darius Kurn, Hungrig, Miri, Gavroche Greyholt and Halikar to join Silver Moon in Haven. Amongst the other recruits is, unfortunately, a band of pirates, whose leader Jelik Rutzgir manages to engage Driscoll in single combat, resulting in both of their deaths. With few resources, Salaris makes the new recruits her go-to team. Chapter 1: A New Hope The party travels to Skyskiff Armory where, according to Wynne Raftor, the workers are ready to revolt. After infiltrating the armory's prison imprisoned foremen Quarion Zolerii and Anastriana Lorhalien are freed. Inside the foreman tower Erim Dawntracker is then rescued, after which a riot breaks out. Lars Garbonde, the commander of the armory who has become bitter, agrees to surrender and possibly join Silver Moon if the Fire Heralds at the base are dealt with. Tanim Minas and several of her troops are killed, Lars then officially joining Silver Moon along with his surviving men and the remaining workers. The party receives a Sky Skiff, The Little Bastard. Chapter 2: Train Job The party travels to Gateway in the hopes of capturing Gem Lord Zalerech Sacheverell, who apparently hired the pirates to kill the Silver Moon leaders. It is learned Zalerech will be taking a train to Dragonkeep Prison, apparently with a high-value prisoner. Prusaadi Dawntracker, governor of Haven, is also shown to be up to something suspicious. The attack on the train sees Chadwick Rynel striking on behalf of Prusaadi while the party attacks from the other side, hooking the train with grappling chains. Arcon, Thonan Moonshadow and Estria Bridune are rescued and Chadwick is killed. Zalerech does appear but so does Wralize Daecrusta, forcing the party to retreat, but not before dropping the train while its several feet in the air, capturing the engine and leaving the two Gem Lords in the dust below. Chapter 3: The Sound of Drums Stopping off at Skyskiff Armory the party interrogated Estria Bridune and Thonan Moonshadow. Estria was eventually sent with Arcon as her protector to Marquis to speak with her family while Thonan was sent home, though with a Dreamstone in case he wished to contact Silver Moon. A new Sky Skiff, The Dreadnought, was completed and The Little Bastard was better equipped as the party returned to Haven. Thonan had disclosed that Keonis Li was in on the conspiracy with Prusaadi Dawntracker, Governor of Haven, to allow for its annexation. Keonis was inspecting travellers entering Haven upon the party's return so they entered the Whisperwind, Darius Kurn trying to send her a message but it was intercepted by Hungrig. Underground the party encountered Zerris Yashar, who'd just sold a Hippogriff illegally to a Gnoll before being ambushed. Zerris's life was spared in exchange for helping the party meet the Governor, as Zerris a prominent member of the Haven black market. A meeting was arranged for at the Greenbow Inn, its owner Lionel Berhan eventually agreeing to assist. Prusaadi, Keonis and their four Black Dragoon escorts all drank wine laced with a sleeping potion brewed by Wynne Raftor, leading to their capture and the recovery of documents exposing the Govenor's dealings. Chapter 4: Hunter's Moon Prusaadi Dawntracker reluctantly signed documents naming Silver Moon member Erim Dawntracker as the new governor of Haven, also revealing that Thremyal Vitus is conspiring to build a new form of Sky Skiff which will be used to frame the Zahn Empire for some unknown attack. Erim is made governor but to deal with Boros Rynel and Hawk Sunsky, who may not be loyal to Erim, a ruse was created claiming a Gnoll warband was on the rise in the Borderlands. Boros, with Hawk accompanying him, set out aboard The Eclipse, Haven's main Sky Skiff, to deal with the threat. At the same time Silver Moon sent both of their own skiffs after the Eclipse, Gavroche Greyholt's House Greyholt forces also moving in to help in the upcoming battle. The ambush was executed more or less flawlessly, the Eclipse damaged but not destroyed, the Gnolls annihilated along with Boros, Hawk and their troops. Malthus was present at the battle but fled, Hungrig encountering an illusionary double of him. House Greyholt allied with Silver Moon and back in Haven Gregarious Armitage and Lars Garbonde were appointed to the positions of Chancellor and Military Commander respectively, thus recruiting the Shadowlords to the Silver Moon banner as well. Chapter 5: The Best of Both Worlds Silver Moon, needing to strengthen its hold on Haven, investigate events in Southreach and evacuate Skyskiff Armory, got to work. Darius Kurn suggested his home of Falcon's Point as a possible new base of operations for the rebellion, it being in neutral territory and central. The party journeyed to the Borderlands village only to discover it under the control of demons and wild abominations. Malthus helped the party slip inside and Darius encountered Peblas Starfeon, the Soothsayer who apparently granted him his own power while turning his brother Andros Kurn into the demonic ruler of the town. Having apparently killed Peblas before it was a shock to see him alive, but Peblas turned out to be a Doppleganger. Attacking an altar in the center of the town the party encountered Peblas and Andros, or so they thought. Peblas was once again a Doppleganger and Andros was an illusion, his bones trapped inside an obsidian throne that was destroyed by a captured Bulette. With the throne destroyed the demons lost their power and were vanquished, but a dark cloud that had hung over Falcon's Point dissipated to reveal a white dragon. The dragon then confronted the party, speaking with Andros's voice. Andros claimed he was now an Emperor, but after a grueling battle Andros lay dead, Halikar having driven his flail through the dragon's skull. Falcon's Point was liberated for good and Peblas revealed his true self, admitting to being a Flamen with the Imperium Order. Peblas explained events in the Borderlands were all a part of a plan to draw the Garnician Republican Guard's attention away from Haven and Southreach, then mentioning Hungrig's mother Harriet had been found. Peblas was allowed to leave on the chance that an alliance with the Zahn Empire could be made. Rosalyn Kurn was discovered to have been kidnapped by someone with an Ibonian Cruiser while Halikar was made the Warden Commander of Falcon's Point, the town now welcoming Silver Moon as their protectors and allies. Chapter 6: In the Pale Moonlight After securing Falcon's Point and being joined by Delarian, an emissary from the Feywild Commonwealth, the party journeyed to Southreach, hoping to meet up with their allies and strike at Thremyal Vitus and the Storm Rider as well as potentially rescue Rosalyn Kurn. The party attempted to sneak into the city after discovering people on the look out for them and succeeded by going through the Whisperwind and posing as merchants. At a shop in the city's paper market the party met with Salaris Veihd, Tyrion Stark and Wynne Raftor as well as some friendly allies. It was confirmed the Storm Rider was being built by the docks and that the Zahn Empire had what was believed to be Harriet in another unknown part of the city. Deciding to strike the Storm Rider hard the Shadowlords were called in, with plans also made to attack with both The Little Bastard and The Dreadnought. While scouting the Storm Rider's location the party was accosted by mysterious thugs who attacked upon realizing the group was Silver Moon. The thugs turned out be members of the Garnician Republican Guard who were in disguise and promptly died trying to protect the secret of the Storm Rider. Thremyal's forces suddenly started to mobilize, breaking away some of the fake buildings that were hiding the airship and causing chaos within the city, right as reinforcments for Silver Moon arrived. Spotting Thremyal in what appeared to be a command tower on top of the airship's deck, the party managed to, with some difficulty, scale it and break in, confronting the gem lord. After a brutal fight Thremyal was killed, dropping the Diamond of Garnicia. Translation of enemy conversations revealed that Zalerech Sacheverell had actually lost his legs during the rebellion's assault on the prison train, thus showing that the rebels are gaining infamy and that the Republican Guard has been trying to keep the rebel's actions secret. As the rebels savored their victory The Prominence suddenly arrived to attack the Storm Rider, only to in turn be struck by a force of Ibonian Cruisers that deposited Harriet onto the ship's deck. Fire was coordinated on Harriet and The Little Bastard, commanded by Halikar, managed to capture the Prominence. Harriet was forced into the sea and the Storm Rider managed to lift off. Soon after another changeling posing as Peblas Starfeon arrived, demanding the Zahn Empire be given the Storm Rider in exchange for support, the life of Rosalyn Kurn and the sparing of Falcon's Point. Hungrig instead ate the envoy, but Malthus and snuck aboard with the envoy and threw in his lot with the rebels. With the Empire now an enemy of the rebellion and the revelation that Waterkeep was to be the target for the false Imperial attack launched by the Storm Rider, which Estria Bridune confirmed. Chapter 7: Winter is Coming Silver Moon elected to launch a two-pronged attack: The Sky Skiff fleet would attack Dragonkeep Prison and free potential allies to the cause, also risking conflict with Dahroul Bridune, while the Storm Rider would attack the Floating Fortress in the Zahn Empire. The party struck out towards the Fortress aboard the Storm Rider, taking a large force of Shadowlords with them. Underwater explosives were planted and then detonated, destroying the Fortress's key floaters, and the act drew the attention of a Dragon Turtle. The Turtle attacked an intact piece of the fortress while the party raided the central platform, which was slowly sinking, capturing a few higher-ranking members of the military and a couple of doppelgangers. Andoria Talion awaited the party in her main chamber, conjuring doubles of herself. Eventually the doubles were vanquished and Andoria was captured after the tower began to tilt and sink. Darius Kurn just barely cheated after both nearly falling into the sea below and being mauled by the Dragon Turtle. Upon fleeing aboard the Storm Rider news arrived from Dragoonkeep: Dahroul Bridune was dead, but Dragonkeep was destroyed along with him, Salaris Veihd also caught in the explosion and killed. Elwyn Bridune then formally declared war against the Empire. Chapter 8: Road House Silver Moon faces a power vacuum with the death of Salaris Veihd. The party returned to Falcon's Point to face a great deal of news: Imperial Barony forces were gathering in the south, Baridos had an Imperial Legion force gathering in it, Gateway had a Garnician Republican Guard force gathering in it and Skyskiff Armory was reclaimed by the Republic. Malthus revealed himself to be Miri's father and a Lich, having been resurrected by the Imperium Order to serve them, the Order also who razed Miri's childhood home near Easton. Isara Regule and Tora Minas revealed the White Oracles practice brainwashing techniques, Isara also possessing knowledge of the Free Mages. Vincent Regule revealed the Oracles kidnapped his sister from Baridos and he himself was ousted from power after wanting to free his barony's slaves. Andoria Talion revealed that it was claimed that beneath the Doom Sea was some kind of weapon that Mara Thanon could control, though what exactly was unclear. Silence, after much frustration, revealed the existence of the Black Hand, who serve the Empress directly, Peblas Starfeon is a real person, and that Rosalyn Kurn was possibly being held in Trade Port, Waterkeep or Marquis by Medusae mercenaries. Hungrig meanwhile managed to rescue a finger belonging to Salaris from the ruins of Dragonkeep Prison, where it was confirmed no remnant of Dahroul Bridune could be found but his gem was, which was sent to Marquis with Zalerech Sacheverell. Arcon contacted Silver Moon to warn them that Estria Bridune had been captured, and it seems clear that Malron Plague-Walker plans to make her become the new Sapphire Knight, possibly by brainwashing. The party decided that Baridos would be their destination, taking Vincent with them. Upon arriving in Baridos the party entered a bar occupied by miners and ended up starting a brawl between the free men and the slaves. The miners were scared of by Miri's bear spirit. Later the party went to the Prancing Pebble where they encountered a Peblas Starfeon duplicate meeting with a group of Medusae mercenaries. Hungrig attacked and during the ensuing chaos Jason Elwes, an Imperial Flamesinger, ended up helping Vincent start a riot against Baroness Brey Stavenger. Most of the Medusae escaped save one, who was captured, while Hungrig ate the Peblas duplicate and Jason decided to join with Silver Moon. Arriving at the baron's mansion the riot allowed Silver Moon to break inside, Hungrig eating Brey. Baridos became a site of conflict, Vincent returning as Baron, and a poison created to kill orcs was discovered in the mansion. Chapter 9: Fear the Alien Silver Moon pursued Cassandris Magnor and her mercenaries into the Orc Nexus. The group found a tense political climate as Dorgin Stone-Jaw met with envoys from the Garnician Republic and the Zahn Empire, Glint Evermead and Prismeus Carnago. Ulag Shadow-Eyes assisted Silver Moon, being an old friend of Darius Kurn's, and they discovered the Skull-Reaver clan was helping Cassandris and her mercenaries. Murgok Skull-Reaver was eventually outed as being allied with the mercenaries and thus the Empire, trying to frame them as would-be assassins of Dorgin. Gavroche Greyholt killed Prismeus in the confusion while Dorgin interrogated Glint and Murgok gave up Cassandris to the party. Cassandris revealed Rosalyn Kurn was being held in Marquis and promised to help them find her as well as potentially help attack Tyrant Eye Fortress if they used The Predator to move her people from the Stone Islands to the Borderlands. While Ulag slew Murgok in single combat Dorgin, fresh off of killing Glint, revealed The Red Wings were on the way to attack the Nexus, armed with the same orc plague found in Baridos. The Red Wings were called off when Darius Kurn successfully posed as Glint, claiming the orcs had agreed to Republic demands. After the conflict was avoided Dorgin revealed Bone-Splitter clan spies in Gateway had retrieved the missing part of the Storm Rider design specifications Silver Moon had recovered from Prusaadi Dawntracker. An alliance with the Nexus secured and the exodus of Cassandris's tribe from the Stone Islands underway, Tyrion Stark revealed his spies had located Estria Bridune and Rosalyn Kurn in Marquis: Estria in the hands of Malron Plague-Walker and Rosalyn hidden in a museum. Chapter 10: Capitol Punishment Marquis the next target of Silver Moon, the group desiring to rescue Rosalyn Kurn and Estria Bridune as well as Arcon. Using false papers the party slipped into the city and found Arcon in the sewers. The party then entered the east district of the city and found a museum holding a statue of Rosalyn. The statue turned out to be a Dryad, the enter museum a trap, but the party overcame them and recovered the real Rosalyn while Fire Heralds led by Akane Date showed up to burn the place of unlicensed magic. Estria is all that remained, being held in the White Oracle Temple. A three-pronged distraction was launched, Delarian posing as the new Diamond Blademaster in Marquis Port while The Predator launched a flourishing show of force and The Little Bastard unleashed a lycanthropy outbreak. The city revealed two new weapons: a lightning cannon (meaning there was a spy within Silver Moon) and some sort of enhanced force cannon. The party met with Cala, who helped them sneak into the Temple through the waterways. Inside the group was taunted by Malron Plague-Walker via Dreamstone and encountered both traps and magical foes. Confronting Malron the party learned about the artifacts from the First Era of Sorakos, including the Cards of Fate, and discovered Malron was actually a Beholder Eye Tyrant. The party managed to escape with Estria but learned from Gilroy Torran that the White Oracles were now rebelling themselves. Chapter 11: Who Goes There? Returning to Falcon's Point the party decided to weed out the Silver Moon spy. Tyrion Stark offered a starting point and the group investigated, eventually unraveling the truth: Salaris Veihd, very soon after her death, was resurrected by the Garnician Republican Guard and then brainwashed before being killed again. Salaris then deceived Keiran Kurn, posing as a dwarf using Gavroche Greyholt's hat of disguise, into doing her dirty work, including collecting cleaning supplies to mask her scent. Salaris had her intel sent to Zerris Yashar in Haven, who is in fact affiliated with the White Oracles. Around the same time Rosalyn Kurn was restored to flesh and the White Oracles managed to capture Southreach. Delarian recalled that perhaps Stormhold Academy or someone in the Feywild Commonwealth might be able to help cure the brainwashing, given its powerful nature as the object that did so was a gift from Wee Jas. Meanwhile in Haven the constant threat to the border proved beneficial to Silver Moon's recruitment, even if out of fear. The party boarded The Little Bastard to head for Stormhold when, in mid-flight, Hungrig and Miri noted the scent of Wyrm Powder, previously used by Salaris to mask her scent. Below deck they discovered Zalerech Sacheverell and a few of his soldiers. Zalerech tried to use a tree portal but it was disenchanted so he broke through the side of the ship and jumped out, the party pursuing. The groups fought in mid-air, Zalerech dying but not before being revealed as a lich. The party recovered the Emerald of Garnicia but it turned out Zalerech was planting a bomb, like the kind used to sink the Floating Fortress, and the Little Bastard was destroyed. The party meets Harrick Rutzgir and his desert bandits, managing to win his people over while Gavroche Greyholt backstabbed Harrick, who was the brother of Jelik Rutzgir. The bandits are convinced by Cala to become farmers, Arya Tamael becoming their leader. Arya took the party to meet the Nomad Kazimir Romazi. Kazimir revealed Moon Water could be used to poison a water supply, suggesting that's what was planned for Waterkeep, and that both nations are purchasing more and more Moon Water. Back at the camp a Sand Terror attacked but Cala charmed it, naming it Gummi Worm and giving it to Kazimir. Halikar arrived with The Eclipse to rescue the party, revealing Tyrion Stark learned that two new Gem Lords have been appointed: Lachesis Tyranno and Sydri Maldranthe. Chapter 12: The Chamber of Secrets Silver Moon has arrived at Stormhold Academy. After managing to pass the academy's entrance exam the party met Centurion Kelbrik Pickle-feather, who took them to meet headmaster Fallon Arcadia. Fallon, believing them to be supporters of a school club, directed them to one that supports the rebellion. The professor in charge of the club, psionic instructor Noelle Balefrost, revealed that the group was very small, six in total, and introduced them to two of them: Tora Sharnian and Kranner Naerth. Kranner, it turned out was an old rival of Delarian. None the less the groups agreed to work together to distract Arcadia, recruit potential allies and enable the party to sneak into the headmaster's secret chamber, where supposedly his best books are kept. Working together the party managed to get members of the school to band against the headmaster, even nominating Delarian as the new one despite objections from Kranner. While Fallon was forced to defend his tutorage before roughly half of the academy the party managed to find and enter his secret chamber. The first chamber, it turned out, was an underground cave that went below the mouth of the Feyflow River. The first main section was a magic forest, where mosslings and a mind flayer attacked. Beyond the small forest, which ended up burning down, was a spiral chasm that eventually opened in a Feywild menagerie. A Green Hag tempted Darius Kurn into releasing her but the spell was thwarted. The room beyond was a massive spider nest as well as a shrine to Lolth. The party snuck past the spiders and entered the final chamber, where they encountered Drow and a Beholder. It was clear they were working with Kranner, but were slain by the party. After recovering the treasures of the chamber the party exited through an existing portal into the headmaster's officer, which had been set ablaze. Arriving at Fallon's tribunal evidence was presented that proved he was insane, and while attempting to flee Fallon ended up getting torn in half, thanks in part to Hungrig. Delarian was named the new headmaster, Noelle being named the assistant and acting headmaster. Kranner escaped prior to the party's return, as did Tora, who Tyrion Stark discovered too late was in fact Sibyl with the Imperium Order. Kranner, meanwhile, and possibly the Drow, have aligned with Malron Plague-Walker. News also arrived that Julius Cato was marching on Falcon's Point. Chapter 13: Blackwater The forces of Julius Cato are marching on Falcon's Point and will arrive in exactly three days. The new Storm Strikers will be complete in just less than three days. Julius Cato's forces number roughly ten thousand, Silver Moon has half that. The party elected to launch a sneak attack on the enemy as they camped, infiltrating and poisoning their food supply with Hungrig's blood. The siege weapons were then attacked, several destroyed before the party retreated. Over one thousand troops were killed in between the attack and the lycanthropy outbreak that followed the ingestion of the poisoned food. The city's defenses were then upgraded and after a parley ended with the emissary from the approaching troops firmly believing his faith was a lie and thus killing himself the party launched a second raid. The raid turned out to be a sort of trap, the contents of a tent filled with grenades oddly empty and two very competent guards protecting it. The party still managed to flee before the trap could be properly executed, destroying some of the enemy supplies none the less. The battle began with Falcon's Point protected by a magic circle and several barriers, the assault force having trouble getting close. The Eclipse meanwhile assaulted the enemy cavalry and The Magnificent Bastard began to head towards the enemy main force with a train full of explosives. Wyverns were launched and siege weapons fired, but eventually the cavalry was routed and turned into lycanthropes while the train was dropped. The resulting explosion killed over two thousand of the attack force in one blow. The party descended to check the remains, at which point Julius Cato emerged, wounded but alive. After a grueling battle Julius was killed and the rest of his forces were allowed to retreat. During the battle Silence and Prusaadi Dawntracker escaped from their cells into the Whisperwind but were caught outside of Baridos. Prusaadi was petrified by Cassandris Magnor and Silence was recaptured, certain memories gleamed from her mind, including meeting Mara Thanon herself. Chapter 14: The Golden Army With the army of Waterside Township routed, Silver Moon planned to visit Wish Port in the hopes of turning the Steel Legion against their masters. The White Oracles meanwhile have captured Garnicia Port. Erim Dawntracker contacted Falcon's Point, deciding to start focusing efforts to have Haven break away from the Garnician Republic. The Orc Nexus also began to formalize its joining with the rebels. Posing as Imperial nobles, the party arrived in Wish Port. Learning about the Warforged and the city itself, as well as the life of the behemoths who are used for manual labor, the party discovered that Lady Ismid Darshere, head of the Construct Guilds, was morally bankrupt. A friend was made amongst the behemoths in the form of The Tickler. Intrigued by the voiced frustrations of Head Enchanter Caliban Blaze-Tongue, the party decided to try and sneak into the Warforged Dome to see him. The party was discovered while heading up the stairs to Caliban's location, the guard constructs possessing the ability to see invisible creatures. Routing some guards, the party discovers that the Warforged are build in part by enslaved Pixies, having apparently served the Construct Guild since its formation over one hundred years prior. The Pixies were found with enchanted collars, so the party agreed to rescue them. Meeting Caliban, he expressed an interest in freeing the Pixies, guilty over their state but skeptical he himself could free them. Caliban led the party to the Construct Guild's greatest secret: Noh, a trapped spirit responsible for giving the Warforged souls. Caliban and Miri remained to try and speak with Noh while the rest of the party moved to confront Ismid and her bodyguard Helzen Beest. After a fight Helzen was killed and Ismid became wrought with the disease known as Chrono Tear. A spell looking into Ismid's past revealed that she'd had a daughter with Helzen, met an important-looking member of Imperial Court and that her most-cherished memory was her first meeting with Helzen. Returning to Noh, the party was able to bring her into the material plane and convinced her to join Silver Moon, Caliban also joining. The Pixies were freed and as the party escaped Darius Kurn remained behind to begin turning the people against the Steel Legion. The Behemoths, led by the Tickler, staged a rebellion and while many were killed they still managed to find their way to Falcon's Point, as did the Pixies. During the chaos Vesta Darshere launched an attack on Wish Port and, thanks to the Steel Legion being in disarray and exiled by the Baron, took control. Vesta began to demand that the Steel Legion be brought to justice and that she be made Baroness of Wish Port. Chapter 15: The Landsmeet Kiarin Marche and Wralize Daecrusta will be meeting Thonan Moonshadow and Grance Trodyr in Liberon in an attempt at a possible ceasing of hostilities between the Zahn Empire and Garnician Republic. Silver Moon has elected to also appear at the meet. Besides the party Estria Bridune, Arcon, Gregarious Armitage (and the Shadowlords), Ulag Shadow-Eyes, Cassandris Magnor, Nail and Vincent Regule will be attending. Arriving in Liberon the party befriended a few locals, including a mole, the town crier, worshippers of Pelor and farmers. Learning of a mysterious tunnel that was recently being dug, the party investigated and discovered an artificial cavern beneath the knoll where the meet was to take place. Ropers then attacked the party but were defeated. Exploring the caves the party discovered access to the Whisperwind and visited the outpost of Spider Eye. At the outpost the party learned that a local man had been selling the Ropers before disappearing a few short days ago, and they purchased a pair of Flame Spiders. Discovering the tunnel also led to a bar known as the Unicorn Reigns the party visited it, only to encounter Wralize Daecrusta and Kranner Naerth. While many were eager for conflict to take place none happened, though Kranner's companions were exposed as being Mind Flayers. The next day The Red Wings arrived as did the primary forces for both the Empire and Republic. The party managed to have Shadowlords get work at the Skyport (using bribery), at least one local inn that was serving food for the meet (The Cabbage Corp Inn) and set up traps in the secret tunnel beneath the knoll. The party used their local supporters to barge their way into the office of the town mayor, Magnus Gibranth. Magnus was convinced by Halikar and Cala to accept an offer of allegiance from Silver Moon. After capturing a lone Mind Flayer and learning Kranner and the Flayers are working with the White Oracles the party was informed by Gregarious not only that The Leviathan had arrived but that assassination plots were being conducted by both sides that very night. Black Dragoons were sent to infiltrate the Imperial ranks and assassinate Thonan and Grance, but they were stopped with half of their unit captured by Silver Moon. Hags were sent by the Empire to attack Wralize and Kiarin, the latter rescued by the party. The Republic was suggested to want for Elwyn Bridune to instate martial law after the death of the Speaker, giving the Republican Guard the authority to better repel the Oracles. The group attacking the Republic were in turn revealed to have been recruited by Peblas Starfeon. The next day the meet began, Silver Moon appearing to represent themselves. Various grievances were outed against both parties, and the surprise came when Kiarin collapsed, revealed to be a Doppelganger. A search for the real Kiarin began and it was revealed that Kranner actually had her kidnapped. The party pursued Kranner down the Misty River to Land's End, a waterfall going directly into the Whisperwind. The party charged Kranner right as he leapt into Land's End. After a brief battle Kranner was slain and Kiarin was rescued. Kiarin was thankful but didn't take kindly to some of Darius Kurn's words, so after increasing hostility the party raced back ahead of Kiarin. Wralize was deceived into taking one of the Cards of Fate, which ended up turning three of his closest friends to stone. Wralize fled and in the confusion the party stole The Leviathan. Returning to Falcon's Point they learned that Haven had officially been annexed. Chapter 16: The Black Gate Silver Moon marches on Skyskiff Armory while the party heads for the Feywild Commonwealth, looking for a cure for Salaris Veihd and perhaps some answers to lingering questions. In the Feywild Commonwealth the party met with Cala's parents and a judicator to the minister. While it was agreed to allow Silver Moon to establish an embassy within the city some skepticism was raised over the trustworthiness of the rebels, so a test was proposed. It was revealed that a week after the attack on Southreach Harriet emerged east of the Feywild Commonwealth and began digging deep into the ground, many worrying she may have awakened a dormant evil beneath the Whisperwind. The party, after purchasing some unicorns and learning a bit about Sorakosian history, ventured into the great tunnel, discovering it took them straight to the gates of Chaotica, the lost throne of Lolth. The party was beset by a Purple Worm, the city's guardian, but managed to slay it. Inside the city the party came across another Peblas Starfeon, who was eaten by Hungrig after giving up his notes on the city. other party members ran across Rakshasa treasure hunters and the city was also revealed to be populated by Drow still loyal to Lolth, White Oracles, lycanthrope packs and an army of devils loyal to Asmodeus. Managing to find a large pack of lycanthropes worshipping Selune the party was able to rile them into attacking the Chaotica Library. Inside the party found a message from Del Summerwind meant for someone named Tandem, revealing that the Treasures of the Empress were hidden within the city. Outside the library Harriet was discovered, having just been captured by Nicodemeus. The party defeated Nicodemeus, recovering from him the Sword of the Empress. Harriet fled, madness having take her, but the party helped the rest of the lycanthropes chase off The First Legion. Inspecting the library, the part discovered that the entire city was the source of the madness for the lycanthropes and discussed plans to flood the city using the Doom Sea. At the top of the library the party discovered the Kiss of the Empress. The party next headed to the Arm of Lolth and encountered the cult still loyal to the exiled God. Using rotten lycanthrope meat and some magic the party passed themselves off as generous soup merchants, and the ruse was only discovered when they reached Vicyrr Myzynge, leader of the group. After being cast out the party waited a few hours and returned, madness having struck over half of the cult guarding the great tower. The party engaged in battle with Vicyrr, emerging victorious. After the battle the party discovered the Eye of the Empress hidden within Lolth's throne and quickly fled on phantom steeds. Looking for answers, the party turned to the treasure hunter Rakshasa group and their leader. Revealing the recovered treasures to the leader he revealed himself to be Tandem, the immortal bard who'd spent almost a century trying to deal with the Treasures while Del ventured off in hopes of ending the separation between the gods and the mortal realm. The Hand of the Empress was revealed to be hidden on an obscure island, placed there by Tandem himself, and Tandem also stole the Voice of the Empress from Malron, sending it North in hopes that it would be lost amongst the supposed Frost Giants beyond the Storm Mountains. The Heart of the Empress was explained to be fixed inside the imperial castle within Thanon itself, it being the source of Mara Thanon's immortality. Tandem offered an alliance to Silver Moon, not committing due to the nature of the Bards Guild, though he offered them lodging should they visit Dream Forge. Before departing Tandem guided the party towards Harriet, who'd just slain a new Purple Worm. After a fierce battle the party was able to knock down Harriet. Harriet was taken to the Feywild Commonwealth after the cave was sealed by The Magnificent Bastard, and Minister Jiardem Vestian agreed to a possible alliance should Tyrant Eye Fortress fall. Chapter 17: The High King Skyskiff Armory was captured by Silver Moon and plans were put in place to assault Tyrant Eye Fortress, though more time was needed. Thanks to a curse placed on Wralize Daecrusta the White Oracles were able to strike further east, threatening Easton. With some time to spar the party elected to venture further north than any had done before them, taking along Shingen Uesugi and The Magnificent Bastard. No sooner than did the party arrive in the north but they were attacked by Frost Giants, who initially mistook the ship for a dragon. Confused when the voice of Cala managed to reach them the Giants temporarily halted their attack, but as negotiations grew tense Talos Storm-Spear suddenly arrived, killing a giant and leading the party to safety from the ensuing attack. At Talos Peak the party met with Elerra Dyrr, who revealed that many Drow fled north after the battle with Lolth and were trapped ever since, Talos becoming trapped after ending up stranded in the north. Contact with Tandem the Red revealed that the Frost Giants were rumored to be building a great weapon atop the Zenith Shard which could freeze the world, should the giants recover the Sword of Judgment. The Sword in question was the one recovered by Silver Moon at Stormhold Academy. Managing to broker a meeting with King Torault, the party learned the Frost Giants do indeed want to freeze the world so that they can spread out and inhabit it. A proposal was offered in which the Frost Giants would be given access to the Elemental Dimension of Cold in return for not freezing the world. Furthermore the part convinced Torault that the Sword of Judgment was located in Thanon. While a force of giants prepared to march against Thanon the party tried to find the old portal Del Summerwind had been working on at the base of Talos Peak. The party, joined by Talos, crossed into the elemental realm, only to find another portal and signs of a struggle. Going through the party ended up surrounded by several doppelgangers appearing to be Peblas Starfeon, all of whom were quickly slain. The party then rampaged through the location, encountering Grance Trodyr and realizing they were in Zahn City. After a desperate struggle the party managed to teleport back to Talos Peak with Grance in tow. Grance killed himself but revealed that the Empress had a secret ally. Additionally Del Summerwind was captured fifty years ago and cast into the ocean while bound with disenchanting chains, and that the Empire had built no less than three Storm Rider Sky Skiffs. The Empire plans on attacking Dragon Nest with air superiority. Chapter 18: Through the Fire and Flames The White Oracles march on Easton, facing Wralize Daecrusta, while there are rumblings in Gateway and Baridos by Valenica Jorrus and Galius Berko. Gilroy Torran traveled to the Orc Nexus to teach the Orcs how to make their own Sky Skiffs. The Crusader Fleet advances on Dragon Nest, The Sky Swords moving to meet them. Silver Moon elected to intervene at Dragon Nest, sending their entire fleet with The Shepherd becoming a transport vessel for a large portion of their forces. Talos Storm-Spear and The Tickler launch an attack on the Sky Swords as a distraction, destroying the Zweihander and damaging The Pata. The party meanwhile planted a Dragon Tooth on both the Paladin and the Templar, but onboard the Crusader were discovered. After fighting through some elite imperial soldiers the party disguised themselves as rats to sneak into the command center of the Crusader, where they encountered Praetor Vega Saiyen of the 3rd Legion and Princess Effrosyni. Both were captured while outside the Crusader fleet destroyed the Talwar and The Tickler destroyed the Pata. As the battle raged the party was able to board The Templar, which took a great deal of damage, and rammed it into The Executioner. Norgok Ice-Blade was killed in the attack and the Sky Swords retreated, though not before the Executioner and Rapier were captured while the Katana, Xiphos and Curtana were all destroyed. After the battle Dragon Nest welcomed Silver Moon and agreed to join if Tyrant Eye Fortress was captured. Returning to Falcon's Point the party cured Tora Minas and recruited Andoria Talion while employing Effrosyni. Chapter 19: The Eye of The World Tyrant Eye Fortress is on the eve of invasion by Silver Moon. Easton was captured by the White Oracles, Wralize Daecrusta is missing, and Gateway is under attack by Galius Berko. With a bounty placed on Galius and House Greyholt preparing to liberate Easton, Silver Moon and their new allies from the Minotaur Villages prepare to strike. Bombs were crafted using Psychic Paper and sent to Easton along with House Greyholt on The Magnificent Bastard. Infiltration of the city failed when the guards saw through the disguises and even gave Darius Kurn one of the Cards of Fate, but they still purchased the explosives as they weren't aware that they could be detonated remotely. House Greyholt launched their attack on the city while the party got some information from a wayward soldier and headed into Tyrant Eye. Blending in with the conscripts the party was able to turn five thousand of them against the Garnician Republic. Slowly but surely more conscripts would be turned against their commanders, but Ragnos Whitewood remained a problem. Managing to sneak into the upper levels of the fortress the party met with high-ranking officers eager to replace Ragnos and made a deal. Unfortunately as the party went to ambush Ragnos he saw through their disguise and attacked. Ragnos ended up killed after a brief standoff but the rebellious officers turned on Silver Moon, attacking them as they held aloft Ragno's head. Seeking to hide the party turned into rats and scurried away. The conscripts were driven to rebel and the bombs were detonated, driving the fortress into chaos. In the middle of the conflict the party boarded The Dominant, a ship within The Red Wings. The Dominant was used to ram the Red Wing, destroying it and killing Jowras Castiel while the party fled using the Diamond of Garnicia. Landing on a tower, the party attacked other defensive placements while the Silver Moon fleet attacked the Red Wings. Besides The Dominant The Shrike was also captured and the rest of the fleet was destroyed, along with most of Tyrant Eye's defenses. Nearly half of the fortress's personnel were killed in the fighting, a majority of the rest turned to stone. Some forces surrendered and Silver Moon began to occupy the fortress, burning the thousands of corpses and interrogating the ghost of Ragnos Whitewood. Ragnos confirmed that Malron Plague-Walker had the very least compromised the Republic's Dreamstone network if not all of them. Reports then came in that the Imperial attack on Gateway had failed and that Baridos had officially joined Silver Moon, isolating Galius and his Legion. Sydri Maldranthe also began a march on Easton while the giants of Erenore had begun their attack on Thanon. Chapter 20: The Black Seal The party arrives at Easton, where House Greyholt and the Shadowlords have managed capture roughly half of the city from the White Oracles. A majority of Malron Plague-Walker's army has apparently gone into the Whisperwind however, and Dour Hold remained well-defended. Diomedes Rayheart, a former Republic soldier encountered on the path to Tyrant Eye Fortress, has been serving as a winged messenger. William Greyholt received a report that Malron had penetrated the tomb of The Black King, the last king of Dour Hold prior to its fall to the Garnician Republic. After causing a bookstore owner in town to have a heart attack the party entered the city's new tunnels on unicorn steeds and encountered a large group of guards, who were dispatched. Further into the tunnel the tomb was discovered, and inside a vast amount of treasure was found. Furthermore Wralize Daecrusta was found impaled on the ceiling and then let down, revealing the Ruby of Garnicia to be in Malron's possession. A quick investigation of the tomb found a large safe, sealed with magic, and a mysterious metal made of Dreamstone and Felglass. A third chamber was not explored, but the smell of the undead emanated from within. Finally in another chamber Malron was found to be manipulating a sword made of the metal in front of a large unknown frame, the body of the Black King appearing to be laying nearby. While this was all going on Hungrig began having stomach pains. Malron battled the party but was ultimately slain, the Black King coming to life during the fight. After the battle the Black King begged for death and was granted it by Gavroche. Deckard emerged from Hungrig's stomach, revealing that Kusanagi (made of Felglass and Dreamstone) can be used to open portals to other planes where the barrier is weakest. Malron was trying to find Lolth and steal her power (something Deckard said he would easily fail at), and it is revealed that Ysara Thanon has become a goddess who is influencing Mara Thanon. Furthermore the paranoia the Garnician Republic feels towards magic was aided by other Gods looking to incite conflict, though these actions were far less direct and ultimately only one of many factors. The party's exposure to Deckard's sand helped grand them greater power as they came to terms with their epic destinies. The scouting party that attacked Thanon from Erenore was wiped out a by a 'great light' and Easton was captured, Talos Storm-Spear confirmed to be swimming out to sea to try and find Del Summerwind. Chapter 21: Liberation Silver Moon has managed to gain the loyalty of many powerful allies, though the citizens of Easton remain uneasy about their liberators. While the Feywild Commonwealth have aligned with Silver Moon they remain somewhat isolated within the Zahn Empire. Furthermore Lachesis Tyranno had amassed a large army outside of Easton which managed to annihilate the White Oracles who remained. Wralize Daecrusta remained in Silver Moon custody. Facing a possible siege on a massive scale, Wralize was traded for a week of peace as well as supplies to rebuild Easton. Nail, Jason Elwes and The Tickler led a force to besiege Gateway, hoping for a peaceful surrender and annexation. With the Dreamstone Malron was using to listen in on communications in Silver Moon hands the advantage was also theirs. Plans were formed to use a fake threat of Imperion to potentially lure Mara Thanon into a trap, as well as build a supply line between the Feywild Commonwealth and the rest of Silver Moon territory. In regards to the siege troops were brought in by train from Haven and Falcon's Point. The party also traveled to the Drow city of Lungbarrow and hired mercenaries as well as a swarm of spiders while building up the city's defenses for a possible attack. After the recruiting process the party scouted out the Republic's camp, discovering a pair of giants that had been recruited from the White Oracles. One of the giants was tricked into leaving to attack Tyrant Eye Fortress all by itself, but the party was forced to escape capture by phasing into a mysterious cavern. The cavern turned out to be a Well of Souls, a gathering place for ghosts, and the party was able to use a Bag of Holding and Hungrig's stomach to capture them. Returning to the camp, preparations began to repel the siege. The attack soon began, Ibonian Cruisers used to attack the nearby forest while skeletons marched underwater, the air fleet moved from the North and the main army advanced on the gates. Rough weather hindered the main army's advance and aim, causing their forces to take serious casualties and lose their armored Testudo rams before they could reach the gates. A train filled with Black Powder was also derailed before it could reach the gates. The enemy fleet was devastated by Silver Moon's own, though the attack unleashed a massive red dragon the Republic forces had been holding in reserve. The party managed to slay the dragon as the city gates finally buckled, but the skeletons and forest forces had been routed. Meeting with Lachesis Tyranno, the party negotiated a cessation of hostilities for the sake of stopping the ambitious Zahn Empire. Chapter 22: The Fall of Night While Elwyn Bridune and Zalerech Sacheverell rejected the ending of hostilities Kiarin Marche and the Council of Rings accepted. Wralize Daecrusta and Valenica Jorrus arrived in Falcon's Point as envoys of peace and cooperation, while Gateway was formally annexed, Jason Elwes delivering the head of Galius Berko. While Valencia helped plan the acquisition of the Stone Islands, Halikar and the forces of the Orc Nexus used their new sky fleet to have the Goblins, Shadar-Kai and Bugbears join Silver Moon. The party journeyed to Castilion, seeking to have it join Silver Moon and secure a path to the Feywild Commonwealth. Hungrig ended up giving the Baron a heart attack and then eating him, making her the new Baroness of Castilion with Gaius Hubble acting as Palatine. Gaius instituted Hungrology as the city's official religion and ended the old gender-dividing laws, making Castilion a more progressive region, while government control also meant free access for Silver Moon forces to the Castilion roads. Tandem the Red reluctantly helped the party find the location of the Hand of the Empress, which so happened to be among the Stone Islands. The Islands were welcomed under the Silver Moon banner thanks to Cassandris Magnor and Effrosyni, in return for land that included Wish Port. As the Medusae marched on Wish Port Talos Storm-Spear finally returned, having rescued Del Summerwind from the bottom of the ocean. A grand display was soon made at the Orc Nexus atop a high mountain, Tora Sharnian, Thonan Moonshadow and Peblas Starfeon acting as witnesses for the Empress. The Hand of the Empress was unveiled, with a promise that Imperion would soon return. Tora tried to activate the Hand early but was killed by Hungrig. The threat made, Mara Thanon made plans to abandon Thanon for the Zenith Shard, having made a pact with Torault. The Empress gathered the Wind Guard, a new fleet of her own Storm Rider ships and allies from Erenore, preparing her mass exodus. Cala's parents meanwhile used the new Wyvern Titans (cross-bred Behemoths and Wyverns) to quickly create a massive hole between the Doom Sea and Chaotica, draining it and sending the Dragon Turtle to the depths of the Whisperwind. Plans were then made to confront the Empress and end her reign in the Ibonian Marshes. Silver Moon attacked the Empress's forces with everything. Darius Kurn launched a series of Ibonian Cruiser missiles, Delarian fired Dragon Teeth, Hungrig guided powerful lycannon blasts into the Wind Guard, Miri unleashed powerful spirits and Cala convinced the Dragon Rider's mount to turn on him. Gavroche Greyholt engaged the Dragon Rider, a distant cousin of his, on The Crusader, while Halikar commanded the united assault on the other Storm Riders from The Paladin. The party then assaulted the Empress's flagship, where she personally engaged them in combat. In the end Hungrig impaled and decapitated Mara Thanon, ending the Thanon bloodline and casting her circlet into the Ibonian Swamp. The Zephyr zoomed in to try and capitalize on the situation but was destroyed when the flagship exploded, killing Bridune and Zalerech. Epilogue: Daybreak Following the death of the Empress it was confirmed that the Garnician Republican Guard had managed to attack the Zenith Shard with Del Summerwind, Talos Storm-Spear and Tandem the Red, destroying the structure. The Zahn Empire collapsed, the Feywild Commonwealth effectively seizing any Imperial territory unclaimed by Silver Moon and remaining in a formal alliance with them. The Garnician Republic accepted the new borders and began to adopt new policies to change what many found disagreeable. Arcon and Estria Bridune married, as did Valenica Jorrus and Tyrion Stark. Halikar used one of the Cards of Fate to create a fortress to call home, one where a new generation of warriors could be trained. Gavroche Greyholt married Shamira Armitage and became the head of the civil guard in Easton, also helping foster relations between the city-state and the Shadowlords. While Hungrig governed Castilion for a time she eventually succumbed to her primal madness, Miri forced to end her life. Miri herself worked to better the connection between the human world and the spirit world, sealing tears between realms and instead creating proper portals while ensuring the gods stayed out. Cala created an animal sanctuary, The Tickler and Gummi Worm being two of many members. Delarian seemed to vanish, but important corrective notes and annoying advice continued to haunt the realm for ages to comeLike this! http://campaignmaster.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Silver_Moon_Rebellion&diff=6578&oldid=6577. Darius Kurn seemed to ascend to primordial status, eventually becoming second to perhaps only Kord himself, and even then some would argue. Running Gags * Hungrig eats someone: 68 * "You're Silver Moon aren't you?": 23 * Peblas Starfeon 'deaths': 57 * Cake-boarding: 14 * Smartass Delarian: 24 * Gem Lords Impersonation: 3 * "I Got This": 12 * Gavroche Shank: 8 * Spiral or Helical Staircase?: 8 * "I Wanna be Friends!": 15 Source of Chapter Names * Prologue: Han Solo Trilogy Book 3 * Chapter 1: Star Wars Episode 4 * Chapter 2: Firefly * Chapter 3: Doctor Who * Chapter 4: Gargoyles * Chapter 5: Star Trek The Next Generation * Chapter 6: Star Trek Deep Space Nine * Chapter 7: A Song of Ice and Fire * Chapter 8: Road House * Chapter 9: Warhammer 40,000 * Chapter 10: Megadeth * Chapter 11: Who Goes There? * Chapter 12: Harry Potter * Chapter 13: Game of Thrones * Chapter 14: Hellboy * Chapter 15: Dragon Age: Origins * Chapter 16: Ultima VII * Chapter 17: The Chronicles of Prydain * Chatper 18: Dragonforce * Chapter 19: The Wheel of Time * Chapter 20: Blackadder I * Chapter 21: Assassin's Creed * Chapter 22: Babylon 5 * Epilogue: Battlestar Galactica References Category:Campaigns Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos Category:Portals